


Eyes Wide Open

by Knott



Category: Eyes Wide Shut (1999), True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

马丁拒绝了斯蒂夫到下一家酒吧继续买醉的提议，两人在哥伦布酒馆前分道扬镳。他沿着街角走向寒风，在撒冷街附近叫了一辆出租车，正当他躬下身正要钻进出租车时，他顿住了身子。  
为了确认自己所见到的，马丁对仍在等待的出租车司机说声抱歉，关上车门，反方向穿过街道。他顺着街道往南走，在那家叫做彩虹尽头的爵士酒吧的橱窗外面长久地驻足。这一回他把两只手都插在外套口袋里，以躲避扑面而来的寒冷，他的目光停留在橱窗上的一幅照片上。  
“确实是他。”他端详着照片上的轮廓，目光里平添几分亮色。丹尼多米洛，他曾经和马丁就读同一所大学，但他中途退学了，自此马丁从未见过他。  
马丁不用再多看一眼，就知道照片上那人确实是他。这张照片被放大了两倍，和另外三张照片并排列在一起，照片上方写着乐队成员的字样。一道寒风掠过他的身后，马丁紧了紧肩膀，走向爵士酒馆的大门。他突然心血来潮，非要见到这个多米洛不可，虽然他们有十年没见了。  
几张稀稀落落的桌子放在舞台跟前，马丁在其中一张坐了下来。舞台上，乐队正在进行最后的返场演出。告别的词句说完以后，丹尼从舞台上下来，给自己要了杯伏特加汤尼水。他的桌子位于舞台旁边一条狭窄昏暗的走道里，在灯光照不到的地方，距离钢琴不远。  
马丁端起自己的杯子，走了过去。  
“多米洛，”他装作偶遇的样子，抬手和对方握手：“我没想到真的是你，我们多久没见了？”  
乐队的伴奏转过身来，白色宽领燕尾服的袖子随着他的动作往一边肩膀上皱起。他握住马丁的手，欢快的眼神闪烁而敷衍，但马丁并不介意。“马蒂，”多米洛说：“什么风把你吹来了？”  
“我在附近追查嫌犯，经过这儿，”马丁说：“瞧你，成了音乐家了。”  
“算不上，只是份工作，”多米洛说：“你住在这附近？”  
“不，我和我妻子在哈德门街有栋房子，”马丁说：“你结婚了？”  
“老婆和孩子都在佛罗里达，”多米洛挤出个笑容：“我很愿意和你聊下去，马蒂，别误会，但我一会还有场演出。”  
“你还有场演出？在什么地方，哪天我和玛姬去捧场。”  
“信不信由你，”多米洛说：“我自己也不知道这地方在哪，每一次都是一个不同的地方。”  
马丁拿一只空闲的手转动酒杯的边沿。“你什么意思，每一次都不一样？你在耍我，丹尼。”  
“不，我是认真的，通常我会提前一个小时知道那地方在哪，”多米洛举起双手：“而且我只负责弹钢琴，别的我什么也看不见。”  
“这真是越说越玄乎了，”马丁不喜欢他的口气：“我是个警察，丹尼，我见过奇怪的事情。”  
“我没骗你，”多米洛说：“我是蒙着眼睛弹琴的——每一次。然而上一次，蒙眼的布条不太牢靠，于是我……我告诉你，伙计，我也算见过不少世面，但我绝不会忘记那种景象。”  
马丁也许是喝醉了，也许真的被他勾起了好奇心。“你可以告诉我地址，我自己去，那么就不会有人把我和你联系起来了。”  
“我告诉你地址也没有用，真的，”多米洛摇头：“那地方需要密码才能进去。”  
马丁凑近他，想要分辨出他是否撒谎，但多米洛看上去压根没醉。“你可以告诉我密码。”  
“就算我告诉你密码，穿着这身衣服你哪也去不了。那里的人们都穿着化装舞会的衣服，还有面具。”  
手机铃声响起来时多米洛马上接了，他压低音量，满口答应对方自己会尽快赶到，马丁看见他在餐巾纸上草草记下一个词。  
“什么是卡寇莎？”多米洛挂掉后他说。  
“你喝醉了，马蒂，”多米洛站起来，拍拍他的肩：“回家，醒醒酒，把这一切都当做是场梦。”

出租车一直把马丁送到卡登街拐角，看到黄色国王戏服店的招牌。马丁下了出租车，挥挥手让司机留着找零，自己迈步走向店面。戏服店的橱窗里立着一座座披戴着戏服，帽子，翎带和佩剑的假人，在布置得很可笑的霓虹灯映照下疑幻似真。马丁站在积满灰尘的铁栏杆后面朝里张望，栏杆后面是这个街区常见的那种公寓。马丁敲了敲门。  
“鲁比先生，”他冲门内喊道：“很抱歉这么晚了还来打扰你，我是马丁，我需要你的帮忙。”  
“你说你是谁？”  
“鲁比在吗？”马丁说：“我曾经是他的同事。”  
对着巷子的一道绿漆大门打开一条缝，一个留着络腮胡子，穿着方格纹睡袍的男人迎接了他。  
“鲁比博斯坦半年前搬去芝加哥了，你说你是他的同事？”  
“对，我猜他把店盘给了你？”马丁掏出钱包，看见那道门打开了些：“我想租点衣服。”  
“进来吧，”对方侧身让出了位置：“你需要什么样的衣服？”  
“一件斗篷，一个面具。”马丁说。他想了想，又补充一句：“黑色的。”  
留着络腮胡子的老人在一排挂在移动杆上的衣物里翻找，最终冲他摇了摇头。“抱歉，”他说：“我想我们的最后一套刚刚被人租走了，你介意明天再来吗，哈特先生？”  
“你刚才说什么？”马丁皱眉：“你怎么知道我的姓的？”  
“你提到过。”  
“不，我没有。”  
“也许鲁比在闲谈中对我提到过，哈特先生。”他挥挥手：“还要什么别的吗？”  
马丁提高警觉，从黄袍国王戏服店所在的街区走回他所住的寄宿公寓，这附近到了午夜不怎么太平，而且恐怕也不会欢迎一个大摇大摆独自在街上逛荡的警察。摔碎的玻璃酒瓶和叫骂声回荡在他的头顶，他振作精神，回到自己所在的街区，这里离分局更近，有些因为案子耽搁到太晚无法回家的夜晚他就住在这里。  
他连外套都没脱，倒头就睡，一直到第二天的清晨。

 

回到局里，马丁一走进就看见伊森在朝他招手。“联邦证人，”伊森朝紧闭的办公室门指了指：“我讨厌告诉你，但我们这个星期的任务就是保证让他活蹦乱跳的。”  
“他干了什么？”  
“现在还说不好，”伊森摊手：“但他是你的了。确保墨西哥打手或者哪个本地毒枭不会要了他的命，这对你来说应该不算太难。”  
“我是个法警，不是变魔术的，”马丁反驳：“他现在在哪？”  
“我们亲爱的联邦调查局的同僚们把他押来的，”伊森耸耸肩：“现在就坐在我的办公室里。”  
马丁举起一只手，阻止了伊森接下来要说的话。“我得喝杯咖啡。”他说。  
十余分钟后，他端着咖啡杯推开了伊森办公室的门，他要保护的对象背对着他坐在椅子上。  
马丁慢慢地走向他，一面掂着手里那份厚厚的关于他的档案。“拉斯特·科尔，”他说：“还是我应该叫你别的？”  
他没得到答案，他走近前，直到两人之间的距离足以碰到对方的肩头。“拉斯特？”  
那张转向他的脸让他立刻打消了闲谈的念头，也忘了几秒钟以前他还希望今天能轻松点。椅子上的人没有缠上绷带，没有证人通常有的惊弓之鸟的神情，他整个人僵硬得仿佛刚凝固的沥青，脸色很差，嘴唇紧抿成一条直线。只有微微抬起的眼皮表明他看见马丁了。  
他重新垂下头，盯着桌面上某处，好像那一点和他的命运联系在一起。这眼神马丁过去见过。  
马丁的头一个反应是沿着进来的路出去，掩上门。他叫住伊森。“出了什么事？”马丁压低口气，他看着伊森拿手背抹着下巴上的胡茬：“那家伙绝对不可能适合作证，我以我这么多年干这行的名誉担保——”  
“喔，要是你打算把这事告诉沃尔特然后丢掉你的工作，随你的便，”伊森说：“不然的话，你就回到那个该死的房间，马蒂。”  
马丁咽下剩下的话。“懂了？”伊森说。  
马丁转身回去，砰一声摔上门。他总得说点什么话。  
“你现在在联邦法警的保护之下，科尔先生。走吧，我带你到安全屋。”  
他说完该说的话，抬手拍拍拉斯特的后背，递给他一杯咖啡，希望能得到多少回应，拉斯特的眼睛转向他。“你说我的名字是什么来着？”  
“拉斯特。”马丁说。拉斯特足有半分钟没有开口，他抿着嘴唇，目光落到马丁身后，沉浸在自己的思绪当中。他到底出了什么问题？马丁记得自己这样想，拉斯特站起身来，从烟盒里抽出一支烟，在桌子上按了按，没点燃。  
“走吧，”他说：“带我去你说的地方。”


	2. Chapter 2

安全屋的位置很不起眼，但至少是座房子，而不是寄宿公寓。马丁把拉斯特带到这里以后，他便没说过一句话。他抽烟，抽得很凶，此外，他总在走神，要么就带着那种空荡荡的神情凝视窗户或者墙壁。  
马丁刚开始留了个神，他一直挡住房屋的出口，以防拉斯特有逃跑的打算，或者想要耍什么花招，但在这栋房子里待了大半个小时后，他放下心来：眼前此人似乎并没有那样的想法。  
拉斯特提出的第一个要求谈不上令他惊讶。他要求马丁在明天换岗时给他带半打啤酒。  
“不要高度数的，”他说：“孤星或者密尔沃基啤酒就可以。”  
马丁警惕地看着他。“我们通常不鼓励证人喝得醉醺醺的。”他说。  
拉斯特抬了抬眼皮。“你们希望我上了法庭，能说出个好故事，是吗？那就给我啤酒。”  
马丁闭上嘴巴，不再试图和酒鬼争辩，拉斯特的目光像是从没跑过船的水手，在甲板上滑来滑去，他在椅子上挪动，不时更换坐姿。假如啤酒能让他老实待着，马丁很乐意。  
史蒂夫晚上前来与他换班。尽管他那时已经在附近的酒吧转了一圈，灌饱了琴酒和威士忌，但马丁很少在史蒂夫面前指出这一点，在马丁看来，他已经完成了自己的分内事。  
“马蒂。”拉斯特在他走出那道门以前叫住他。  
“怎么。”  
“你能留下来吗？”  
“为什么，”马丁瞥了门边的史蒂夫一眼：“你不信任史蒂夫？”  
“我确实不信任他，但那不是事情的关键。”  
“那是怎么回事，晚上会发生什么？”  
“我自己，”拉斯特眯起眼睛，两肩紧绷，抬头望着他：“我不信任我自己，那才是关键。”  
纯粹是屁话，马丁想。“别扯淡了，拉斯特。我得离开。”  
“好吧。”  
“我还有自己的生活。”马丁迎上他的视线。  
“我说好吧。”  
马丁离开安全屋，一个人吃完晚饭，在酒吧喝完几杯，才发动车子回家。他模模糊糊地试图记忆起自己的生活是什么，一顿和家人一起吃的晚饭？周六和玛姬一起回岳父家里去？到女儿所在的学校以家长的身份与老师交谈？唯一可以肯定的是，安全屋距离他租住的公寓和局里都有一段距离，这意味着他回家的路线变长了。此外，史蒂夫连自己的头脑和屁股都分不清楚，处理相关的文书工作也变成了马丁的事情。  
他在便利店停下，买了半打的孤星啤酒。在他自己意识到以前，他已经能透过车窗看到黄袍国王戏服店了，他甚至不知道自己什么时候开到这地方来的。他摇摇头，端详了一阵街道。  
马丁把啤酒挪到车后座上，打开车门，朝戏服店走去。  
店门开着。马丁惊异地望着里面穿着丝绸戏服的女子。“抱歉，我前天晚上来过。我以为这是迪切罗的地方，他说鲁比把这地方转让给了他？”  
“我不知道你说的是谁，”她拢了拢外衣，呼出的气在空气中起了白雾：“但你要进来吗？”  
马丁迟疑着。“我来取我要租的衣服，”他试探着说：“斗篷和面具？”  
她笑起来，好像喜欢这两个词的发音。“我想我能给你找到合适的东西。”  
“谢谢。”  
“黑色的斗篷。”  
“什么？”  
“你的斗篷，”她对他眨了眨眼，笑容多了几分热度：“应该是黑色的，哈特先生。”  
她再一次叫出了他的名字，但马丁已经懒得为这件事情感到惊讶了，他点点头。

他开到多米洛工作的爵士酒吧，在黑暗中等待着。多米洛出来时并没有注意他。紧跟着多米洛的车子，马丁一直开到了城郊一栋安妮女王风格的住宅，它雄伟立于夜色中，仿佛维多利亚时代的遗物，森严而宽阔的门廊，高大的白色柱子在月色下泛着阴冷的光。一道铁门将它与外界隔开，在铁门外，站着两个燕尾服打扮的先生。  
多米洛下车，马丁看见其中一人走近和他低声交谈，另一个人侧身望着屋外的道路。马丁放慢车速，寻思是否要在多米洛离开后径直开过去。他正打算这么做，多米洛回过头来，面部被突然驶过身侧的车前灯照亮。三个人中只有他抬起头，而且那只持续了不到三秒钟的时间，马丁听见自己骂了一声脏话。他将车子驶过那栋房子，到了路的尽头才掉转头。  
他知道自己并未露出破绽，那两人没有注意到他，然而，他搞砸了。今晚他不该再靠近那所房子。  
因为丹尼多米洛在转过头来的一瞬间，对他说了一个词，他的嘴唇动了动，并没有发出声音，但马丁清晰地读出了那个词，那个词是他相信自己的直觉，至少在今晚没有靠近那所房子的原因。  
——“跑。”多米洛对他说。  
马丁不确信自己是否做了个正确的决定。他开回城，觉得每一道灯光每一处街角都在嘲笑他的临阵脱逃。在他抵达家门时，一个可怕的事实在他心中浮现：他早晚会找到那个地方的，也许不是今天，也许不是明天，但他早晚会走进那所房子的——因为他无法放弃。

马丁掏出一盒骆驼牌香烟扔在桌上，再把半打孤星啤酒推向拉斯特。拉斯特喝着咖啡，深陷的眼睛隔着桌子盯着马丁。为了避免和他对视，马丁起身和正要离开的史蒂夫交谈。  
“一切都还好？”史蒂夫打着酒嗝，接过他递来的咖啡：“昨晚有任何麻烦吗？”  
“什么麻烦也没有，”史蒂夫按捺下一个哈欠：“他是那桩邪教谋杀案的证人，你知道吧？沃尔特那狗娘养的已经在注意这桩案子了，媒体在兴风作浪，伊森这两天都会死死盯着我们。”  
“什么，那桩伊拉斯的案子？”  
“正是那桩，”史蒂夫耸耸肩：“不管怎么样，我们最好确保这家伙活到周五。”  
史蒂夫离开后，马丁在桌旁坐下，他凝视着拉斯特摆弄空了的啤酒罐子，手指穿过拉环。  
“嘿，你有小刀吗？”拉斯特说。马丁摇摇头，递给他他所要的东西，他坐直了，往咖啡里加了块方糖，在睡意还没有褪去的情况下望着拉斯特把划开的啤酒罐子折叠成小人，这家伙连自己的名字都不记得，却有一些奇怪的本领。“你真不记得自己的名字了？”  
拉斯特抬头凝视着他，他的眼底深处有一种奇怪的东西滑过，他的目光变得空洞而茫然。  
“国王的孩子们都被标记过……”他说：“……他们变成他的天使。”  
“上帝，”马丁皱起眉：“我改变主意了，你还是闭嘴吧。我看着你两天了，你沉默得就像公寓里那个石头天使一样，除了我希望让你闭嘴的时候。”  
拉斯特沉重地呼吸。“……黑色的星辰将会上升……”他说：“……你会找到一个……”  
“让我给你点建议，上庭作证的时候，别提这些屁话，好吗？他们会让你吃不了兜着走的。”  
拉斯特抿紧嘴唇，把一个啤酒小人搁在桌子上，马丁低头看着桌子。他突然抬手抓住拉斯特的手腕。“这是什么，”马丁盯着那圈勒痕：“你昨晚偷偷溜走了？”  
拉斯特漠然盯着手腕上的那圈新增的勒痕，他恢复了平淡的口吻。“什么？”  
“别欺骗我，”马丁压下那股不快：“你昨晚是否离开了这所房子？”  
“如果我离开了，我干嘛要回来，嗯？马蒂？”拉斯特冷淡地说：“再加上，这种事情你该问史蒂夫。”  
“也许我会的，”马丁说：“也许我操蛋的会的。别玩花样，好吗？我现在最不需要的就是在我手头有一个逃走的证人。”  
拉斯特耷拉下眼皮，显得很疲倦，他盯着手中仍在燃烧的香烟。  
“你的婚姻发生了什么？”他说。  
“什么？”马丁无法相信自己的耳朵。  
“你用尽一切办法拖延时间，好不回家去。”拉斯特举起一只手，好像那能强调什么。  
马丁拖开椅子，站起来，再也不想和对方交谈一个字。他扔给拉斯特一样东西，那是本皮面记事本和铅笔。“拿着这个，闭上嘴。”马丁对他说：“他们说你喜欢涂涂写写，那么，写吧。不必开口说话，拉斯特，我已经听够了。”  
拉斯特的喉结起伏，但没说出任何句子。他接过那本本子。

“他怎么样？”伊森说：“你知道我说的是谁。”  
“很顺利，”马丁决定只字不提拉斯特晚上可能溜走的事情：“他不像是会惹麻烦的类型。”  
“唔，一些关于他的档案仍然封存着，我们联邦调查局的伙计们不太喜欢分享，”伊森说：“我只知道，他的卧底任务被终止了，或者失败了，然后他消失了将近两年。看起来不像是个有希望的证人，不是吗？”  
“对，唔，”马丁抓住自己手中的咖啡杯：“他的记忆像是都搞砸了。”  
“去告诉沃尔特这个吧，”伊森深深吸气：“我试着告诉他，但他不愿意听。那家伙该在一所精神病院，而不是证人席。不过话说回来，我的工作可不容易，马蒂。我希望你明白。”  
马丁点头。他想起拉斯特那张苍白的脸。“如果你需要什么帮助，你大可以开口。”伊森说。  
他知道史蒂夫的事情，马丁想道，这狗娘养的杂种。他攥紧拳头。“一切都很好。”  
“那太好了，我和沃尔特都很看好你，你知道，”伊森笑起来：“这是和你负责保护的家伙相关的文件，我本来应该早点交给你的——但我把这事情给忘了。”  
马丁接过文件夹。他从伊森的办公室出来，骂了一句“这个混蛋”，把文件夹甩在桌子上，看见自己的手机有两个未接来电。“马蒂，”马丁一听到那个熟悉的声音便咬紧牙关：“你什麽时候才会回家来？”  
“下周吧，玛姬，下周，”他推搪着：“我接到了一个任务，比较棘手。”  
她还要说些什么，马丁挂断了电话。

第二天晚上，当他跟踪丹尼时，他没有用自己的车子，而是叫了辆出租车。经过那天晚上以后，他小心多了。  
这一次，没人发现他。丹尼进去以后，马丁才从出租车上下来，他让出租车在原地等着，走向那两个看门人。  
“这是个美丽的夜晚，先生。”其中一个人说。  
“是的，它是，”马丁说：“我猜你想要知道密码，对吧？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“卡蔻莎，”马丁努力让自己听上去很自信：“密码是卡蔻莎。”  
“欢迎你的到来，先生。”穿着燕尾服的男人对他稍稍弯腰，做了个手势：“请跟我来。”  
马丁在他带领下步入房屋的前厅，另一个穿燕尾服的男人在门口迎接了他，与马丁先前所见的人不一样的是，他戴着面具。金色的面具完全遮蔽了他的面孔，只露出眼睛。  
“第一次到这儿来，先生？”  
“是的。”马丁让他脱下自己的外套，露出斗篷。在对方的示意下，他戴上面具。  
他被带领着穿过宽阔的走廊，被青铜雕像点缀着的过道因为灯火的照耀显得金碧辉煌，哪怕是这样，马丁仍然觉得自己像是在走向一个噩梦的深处。他被带到了房子的中心，带金色面具的男人转身离开，两扇门在他跟前打开了。


	3. Chapter 3

住宅分为上下两层，此刻挤满熙攘的人群。随着马丁往里走，乐声愈来愈清晰，衬托出四周反常的寂静。所有的面孔都藏在面具后，但他们的注意力全都集中在一个地方：一楼大厅的空旷处。在那里，十二个人占据了大厅中央，他们有男有女，唯一的共同点便是全身裹在斗篷里，而且无一不戴着将面部遮住的面具。十二个人彼此相隔一定距离，组成一个圆圈，将一名同样佩戴面具，身披紫色斗篷，并且手持权杖的人围在中央。马丁放慢脚步。尽管刻意减慢速度，他的到来仍然引起了几个人的注意。在他头顶的回廊上，有人朝他投来一瞥。  
那人的身高和体型都和伊森非常相似，但他的目光漠然在马丁脸上停留片刻，随即拧过头去，好像从来就不认识马丁这个人。  
马丁的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动。  
多米洛身着白色燕尾服，坐在角落里的钢琴旁，他在弹奏，但眼睛被布条蒙上了。马丁侧过身，不着痕迹地朝钢琴那边移动些许，多米洛并没有注意到他。  
身披紫色斗篷的男人已经结束了吟唱，他将手杖叩向地面。随着一声重击，十二个人以统一的动作褪去斗篷，朝前迈步，露出赤裸的身躯。马丁深吸一口气，端详一张张面具遮盖下的脸，他们全都聚精会神注视着这一幕。  
“先知”——既然没有能用来描述他的更好的字眼，马丁决定这样叫他——抬起权杖，缓缓迈动步子，来到其中一人面前，他高声吟唱，同时再次叩击权杖，被选中的女人佩戴着鸟类的面具，突出的鸟喙烘托出一个令人难忘的侧面，眼眶四周装饰着金色的羽毛。听到“先知”的召唤后，她侧过身，和身旁同样赤裸的男人接吻。  
这一些列动作都很熟练，而且像是在无意识中进行的，它本身的漠然和它惊人的本质形成了鲜明的对比。隔着面具与同伴象征性地接吻后，她转过身，以梦游般的脚步走向被她选中的其中一名观众，她低下头吻住对方，同样隔着彼此的面具。随后，她牵起他的手，带领他离开大厅。  
“先知”转向另一个人，仪式就这样传递下去，这些隔着面具的吻令人毛骨悚然，它们丝毫不带有感情意味，反而透露出一种庄严的仪式感：仿佛假人被赋予了生命。  
在整个仪式缓慢进行的过程中，马丁的注意力渐渐集中在一个人身上。此人因为面朝着他，能够从他的角度非常方便地观察到，而不至于引起别人的注意。这是个男人，是那十二个奉献者中的一个，同样佩戴着面具，面具是金色的，除了右眼下方一颗泪珠大小的黑色星辰以外，别无其它装饰。它紧贴着他的颧骨，也许有些绷得过紧了，凸显了过分瘦削的颧骨和面具下游离的目光。  
马丁一开始并未在意他，然而一旦看见他以后，很难不加以注意。他的目光空洞地望向马丁身后的某一处，并未和任何人对视，他的黑色斗篷已经脱下，松散地垂落在脚踝处，使得这一幕愈发散发一种异样的色情感。  
说来奇怪，马丁觉得自己似乎认识这个人。  
他的肩膀习惯性地低垂，手臂紧贴身体，整个人稍微显露出防备性的姿态。但肩颈处的曲线却又是顺从的，而且似乎尽其所能地克制。他的两腿分开站着，肋骨处有明显的疤痕，像是旧日留下的伤患。在他的一侧手臂上，有一处邪恶的纹身。  
“先知”走到他跟前，叩击权杖。他转过身，朝马丁走来，马丁有一刹那屏住了呼吸。  
在那人朝他走来的过程中，音乐仍在奏响，一切变得盛大，仿佛他闯入了一个不知名的节日，形形色色的面具朝他转过头来，连同它们上面的装饰：颜料，珠片，宝石，不知名的鸟类的羽毛，奇异的花卉……但它们全都带着一种僵硬感，似乎在戴上面具的那一刻就已经将人性从中摘除了，现在那一张张脸不过是图像的化身。  
戴着金色面具的男人在马丁面前停住脚步，两人的面具短暂地碰触在一起，完成一个仪式化的，冰冷的吻。奇怪的是，无法碰触反而激起更深层的欲望，马丁的手指在对方肩膀上揪紧，他试图看进面具下面那双眼睛的深处，但他看到的只是麻木和淡漠。一吻结束，那人抓住马丁的胳膊，将他带离大厅。

“你以为你在干什么？”来到外面的走廊里时，他压低嗓子，问了马丁一个问题。  
“什么？”  
“你面临极大的危险，”那人的声音愈发低沉：“你必须现在离开这里。”  
马丁停下脚步，看着他。他忍耐片刻，等待他们身后的另一对看客离去，这才开口说话。  
“听着，我是不是——”他捏紧对方的肩膀：“——我是不是认识你？”  
“你无法愚弄他们，”他的话语没有引起对方的任何反应：“他们早晚会发现你的，你得离开。”  
“我知道密码，”马丁同样压低声音，对方的情绪也感染了他：“我进来了，不是吗？”  
“那不会帮你瞒过一整个晚上，”戴金色面具的男人说：“最好趁现在，在你还没有——”  
他不再说下去，另一名佩戴着Jester面具的男人朝他们走来，他转向马丁的同伴。“原来你在这里，有人要找你，”透过纹丝不动的白色嘴唇，这句话有异样的压迫感：“介意我借用他一下吗？”  
后面这句话是对马丁说的。“不，”马丁在片刻的愕然后说道：“不介意。”  
荒诞的主题后面，这些人似乎全都秉持着非常可笑的十九世纪礼节。这个打断他们谈话的人是个矮个子，从他的打扮，马丁无法判断出他在日常生活中的角色，一名牙医？推销员？心理医生？他的面具因为全白，眼眶部位愈发深陷而漆黑，你无法从目光判断他的想法。  
他侧身抓住马丁的同伴，以一种强硬而不容拒绝的姿态，带领他走上通往二楼的台阶。戴金色面具的男人跟在他身后离开，然而他转过身来看了马丁一眼。“离开。”他低声说。  
只剩下独自一人，马丁开始漫无目的地四处漫游，他走进一个房间，从那又走向下一个：在所有的房间里，不同程度的淫乱使人触目惊心：在其中一个房间里，一个赤裸的女人被当做摆设四肢着地，而几名戴着面具的观看者在她身上摆弄一个女人，其余的人或坐在沙发上，或依在家具边观看，他们全都无动于衷。而在另一个房间，两个男人轮流操着一个男孩，马丁认出了他的面具，他是那十二个人中的一个，同样，在这里，他们四周也围绕着观看者。  
他走进走廊深处另一个房间，在这里，透过斗篷和Dr. Peste（1）面具，他再次认出了伊森和他的妻子，他们朝他侧过身来，目光长久而漠然地和他对视，然后离开了他：马丁松了口气。  
但这个房间比他所遇到的那些更加邪恶，一个男人被赤裸绑在柱子上，而其余的人饶有兴致地观看，有的人在轻呷手上的酒，还有的人在沙发上敞开腿为自己手淫，有人端来了蜡烛，痛苦的呻吟声使得马丁的心往下一沉。他还要往里走，随即听到了鞭子落地的声响。  
“还喜欢你所看到的吗？”马丁转过头来，一名佩戴猫脸面具的女人在对他说话。  
他正要回答，戴金色面具的男人走进房间，扳住马丁的肩膀。“跟我来。”他在马丁耳边耳语。  
他们来到外面走廊的一个拐角处，古老的吊灯投下柔和的光线，衬得这一切感觉愈发不真实。马丁背靠着墙壁，凝视着那张谜一般的脸。“你得离开。”那个男人再次重复道。  
“你能脱下你的面具吗？”马丁喃喃，他抬手去碰那人的脸。  
“什么？不，我只是来警告你的，”那人后退一步：“你不知道你给自己惹上了多大的麻烦。”  
“你到底是谁？”马丁感到好奇心混合着欲望升起：“你认识我，对吗？”  
他再次去解那人的面具，对方推了他一把，使得他踉跄着后退，背部撞上了墙，等到他稳住自己，那人已经消失了。他在寂静中听到走廊尽头传来脚步声，他转过头。  
“先生，”是把他带进来的那位侍者：“你得跟我来一趟。”  
他在对方的带领下重新回到一楼的大厅深处，但这一次，没有了音乐，没有奇怪的仪式，所有的人站在大厅里，坐在首位的是那个主持仪式的男人，他坐在一把椅子上，手里仍然紧握着权杖。  
他进去时，所有人朝他转过脸来。  
“先生，”“先知”缓缓地说：“请你说出这里的密码。”  
“什么？”  
“请告诉我密码，先生。”  
“卡寇莎，密码是卡寇莎。”  
“那只是进入这里的密码，你需要告诉我房间的密码。”  
“房间的密码？”  
“你是否知道每个房间的密码？”  
“我……”马丁露出那种掩饰的微笑：“……我忘记了。”  
“你忘记了，还是你根本不知道？”  
“听着，”马丁开始感到有点生气：“我和你都知道这是怎么回事，没有必要——”  
“如果你不知道，那么，作为惩罚，你必须摘下面具。”  
“摘下什么？”  
“除下你的面具。”  
马丁望着大厅里的一张张脸。没有人站出来声援他，取而代之的是压倒性的沉默。他突然明白了他们聚集在这里的目的：这是一场审判。“得了，先生们，”他伸手绕向后脑，略一用力，摘下了自己的面具：“让我们对彼此诚实点，这一切根本就不是真的，不是吗？”  
“脱掉你的衣服。”  
“等等，”马丁举起一只手，做了个暂停的手势：“别再开玩笑了。还是到此为止吧。”  
“房间本来就没有密码，先生，”“先知”严厉地说：“你不知道这一点，意味着你根本没有资格来，你是个擅闯者，而在这里，擅闯者必须付出代价。”  
“你他妈的认真的吗？”马丁朝前逼近一步，但人群同时也朝他逼近了一步，包围着他的圈子缩小了，那些僵硬的，没有表情的脸孔距离他更近。“你必须付出代价，先生。”  
“我替他赎罪。”一个声音突然在人群头顶响了起来，马丁抬起头。那个佩戴金色面具的男人站在二楼的回廊上。  
“你意识到做出这样的决定会给你带来什么吗？”“先知”说：“你是否清楚你将会遭受的？”  
“我很清楚，”马丁捏紧拳头，望着那张脸：“我愿意替他偿还。让他走吧。”  
“你可以离开了，先生。”马丁捏住手上的面具，扫视一圈周围的人。  
“他会怎么样？”他问道：“你们会对他做些什么？”  
“离开，先生，”那个声音只是对他说：“你今晚的冒险结束了。”  
马丁抬起头，“金色面具”已经不见了，两个全身隐藏在黑色斗篷里的男人抓住他的肩膀，把他带走了，马丁甚至不知道他的名字。

他连领带都没打，挂着领带便去上班。他端着便利店买来的咖啡就走进安全屋时，史蒂夫正坐在沙发上打瞌睡，马丁放下咖啡，发现拉斯特不在屋里。他四处查看，拉斯特不在任何地方。  
桌上还摆放着他喝剩下的啤酒罐子和马丁给他的小刀，但他的人却不见了。  
马丁推了推史蒂夫。“醒醒，嘿，”史蒂夫深深打了个哈欠：“人呢？”  
“我怎么知道，”史蒂夫抬手接过咖啡，仍然睡眼惺忪：“别担心，他会回来的。”  
马丁咬住口腔，摇摇头。“要是他会才见鬼了，告诉我，人呢？到底发生了什么事？”  
“噢，操，你神经太紧张了。他说他要喝啤酒，而我说我不是给他跑腿的，所以他自己去了，现在大概在哪个酒吧醉得人事不省呢。”  
“那是什么时候的事？”  
“昨晚，具体时间我记不清了，”史蒂夫耸耸肩：“不管怎么样，他会回来的。”  
“要是他不会呢？”马丁几乎想揍史蒂夫一顿，但他忍住了：“要是伊森发现我们弄丢了这个证人呢？”  
“嘿！你冲我发什么火，他会的，除非他想死在外头——也许你该去找找你的线人什么的，他们也许知道他在哪。话说回来，”史蒂夫看了他的领带一眼：“你昨晚去了哪？”  
“那他妈的和你无关，史蒂夫，”马丁冲他瞪眼：“我去找我认识的线人谈谈，你留在这，以防他要是回来。我们先别把这事告诉伊森，那狗娘养的正等着呢。”  
“好主意，”史蒂夫说：“对了，玛姬打过电话到局里来找你，想知道你为什么总在加班。”  
“你知道怎么说，”马丁敷衍地说：“玛姬和我，我们还有一些问题需要解决，所以在那之前——操，史蒂夫，这他妈的是什么？”  
他站在浴室门口，望着地板上摆下的一排啤酒小人，它们全都被挖去了脸部，像是——马丁不愿意这样想——像是戴上了面具。


	4. Chapter 4

马丁坐在长凳上翻看拉斯特留下的笔记本，其中一页上写着几个人名，马克·佩特罗是负责这桩案子的地区检察官，他的名字写在页面的左下角，伊森和沃尔特的名字也在其中，除此之外，还有负责伊拉斯那桩邪教谋杀案的两名警探的姓名。马丁拿目光在其中搜寻一遍，没有找到自己的名字。这不奇怪，也许拉斯特在报纸上读到过这些人的姓名，但就连马丁自己也无法相信这种解释：他从未见拉斯特拿起过报纸，更别提看电视节目了。  
他往后翻，后面好几页全是空白，就在他快要失去耐心的时候，他的手指停在了其中的一页。  
那一页上绘制了好几种面具，其中就有马丁曾经见过的Dottore Peste，它有个巨大的鸟喙，呈鹰钩状，几乎遮住佩戴者的整张脸，从侧面看，这个奇怪的“鼻子”从眼眶下方就已经开始突出，拉斯特摹临出了这些细节。除此以外，还有好几种面具：一个有着被割断一般的象鼻，另一个的双眼中央被两道黑色的细线穿过，还有一个，像猫，有猫的耳朵和与猫近似的特征，同样的面具马丁昨夜见过，拉斯特在这个面具旁边草草写了几个字母：Gatto。  
马丁无法相信自己的眼睛，他匆匆往后翻，随即僵住了身子：自己昨夜佩戴的面具也在拉斯特记录的这些面具当中，然而，没有名字，只有个大概的轮廓。他低声咒骂，把本子扔到一旁。他揉着膝盖，突然急切需要来上一根烟。  
这一切都太荒诞了，并不存在合理的解释。拉斯特怎么可能会事先知道他要佩戴的面具？  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀，马丁正要转身，那人在长凳的另一端坐了下来。“你要找我？”  
马丁望着安东，他的其中一个线人。“我的一个证人失踪了，你听到什么消息吗？”  
“你现在连证人都能搞丢了？有你的啊，马蒂。”  
“回答我的问题。”  
“他叫什么名字？”安东舔嘴唇，抬起枯瘦手指点烟：“也许有人听说过什么。”  
“你知道我不能透露这种事，”马丁皱眉头：“如果我告诉你他的名字，就会丢掉工作。”  
“好吧，那你到底要知道什么？”  
“我只是想知道，最近这附近有没有不同寻常的事情发生，你们这些人私下会谈的那种事。”  
安东扣上打火机。“那女人，你知道，在伊拉斯被杀的那个？我的一个朋友说在萨默顿见过她，他还说，她看起来不像是第一次到那地方去。”  
“怎么，像是应召服务？”马丁开始怀疑自己在浪费时间：“她是个妓女，你知道。”  
“对，但这并不是他所指的，”安东比了比自己的下颚附近：“他说她看起来很奇怪。”  
“怎么个奇怪法，磕了药？”  
“她戴着某种东西，”安东耸耸肩：“像是——面具？那种你在威尼斯狂欢节会看到的玩意。”  
马丁垂下眼睛盯着自己的膝盖，然后抬起眼睛，怒视着安东。“要是我知道你在耍我玩——”  
“我没开玩笑，他和我说起过这么个地方，在南边，所有的富人到那里去搞某种仪式——”  
“这地方有个名字吗？”马丁抓起记事本，摁下笔尖：“地址？”  
“那家伙只在喝醉酒后对我提到过一次，”安东摇头：“不管怎么样，我想这就是你说的那类奇怪的事情，他们管这地方叫做——让我想想——卡寇莎？我搞不清楚这些家伙的脑子。”  
马丁沉吟着点点头。安东开始对着掌心咳嗽，他瞅了马丁一眼。“我能给你套出地址，假如你想要的话，”他捻了捻食指：“要是你能给我我想要的——”马丁瞪他一眼，从皮夹里抽出一张十美元塞到他手心里，然后再次拿起笔。“这家伙有个名字吗？我在哪能找到他？”  
“哈，他倒是不难找到，但他不能帮上你的忙——”安东靠上椅背：“——他已经死了。”  
突然间，马丁有种被湖对面的什么人盯着的错觉，他猛地抬起头，但寂静的湖水对面除了一对正在散步的老夫妻以外什么也没有，枯萎的树木枝干以一种扭曲的方式高耸向天空，像是憧憧鬼影。他回过头来，安东已经不见了。  
马丁扣上记事本，他开始有种预感：这一切并没有他想象中那样简单。

 

在斯考莱街的一栋旧式公寓楼，他见到了安东口中那位“朋友”的母亲，也是死者唯一仅剩的亲人。“早上好，女士，”站在寒酸的台阶上，马丁一阵难堪：“我是——”  
她抬头看了一眼他的脸，又看了看他腰间的枪。“杰又干了什么？”她说。  
“我是名法警，女士，”马丁给她看了看证件：“你儿子可能与我们正在找的一个人有关。”  
“我自从七月就没见过他了，”老人说：“他开始给这些家伙开车，那时起我就没见到过他了——你说你是从哪来的？”  
马丁握紧拳头，眼前的女人一副被岁月摧残殆尽的模样，贫穷和滥用药物的历史已经在她脸上留下道道沟壑般的皱纹。马丁叹了口气。  
“他是否对你提到过萨默顿，女士？或者他到过的什么地方？”  
“我不知道这些，他从不对我提到这种事，”她说：“我们闹翻了，自从他和那个脱衣舞女混在一起——七月份，他开始给富人们当司机，但他从来不告诉我他开到哪去。”  
马丁意识到再这样下去只能继续浪费时间，他低声道了谢，打算离开。“抱歉帮不上你的忙。”  
“不，没关系。”马丁弹了一下舌头：“唔，你可以回去了，夫人。”  
“我本来以为你们是为了路易斯而来的。”  
“路易斯？”  
“我的女儿，已经失踪五个月了，”她茫然抬头望着马丁身后：“虽然他们说她和那个认识的男人跑了，但那不像是我的小路易斯。你想进来看看吗？杰留下了一些东西，也许对你有帮助。”  
马丁看不出那有什么用，但他无法开口拒绝。他跟在她身后进屋。  
他来到楼梯下面的角落里，地上放着一个纸箱。“我把他的东西都收拾出来了，全在这里，”杰的母亲心烦意乱地挥了挥手：“虽然我并不知道这些东西有什么用。”马丁蹲下身子，在一件脏兮兮的衬衣下方，翻出一样东西，他的喉咙揪紧。  
“夫人，”他抬起头，举起那个面具：“你知道这是打哪来的吗？”  
那是拉斯特画出来的那个象鼻面具，它的其余部分装饰着镂空的漩涡状花纹。马丁把它紧紧抓在手里，迫切等待一个回答。“万圣节的装扮？也许？”杰的母亲看起来愈发困惑：“我从未见他在家里戴过，我以为——我没帮上什么忙，是不是？”  
“不，你帮上大忙了，”马丁对她笑了笑：“你知道路易斯的男友叫什么名字吗？”

那天晚上的面具和斗篷都被马丁塞在一个袋子里，再也没有拿出来过。袋子放在车尾箱里，快要被他遗忘了。第二天，去圣马丁维尔监狱看路易斯的男友以前，他决定先回趟家里。“马蒂，”玛姬开门以后说：“你应该给我来趟电话——如果你要回来。”  
“我忘了，玛姬。我一直在忙这个案子——遇到了点麻烦。”  
“你总在遇到麻烦，要不就是麻烦找上你，”玛姬用马丁最头疼的看透他的目光盯着他的脸，摇摇头：“孩子们就要起来了，进来吧。”  
“不，我……”马丁抹了抹脸：“发生过什么事吗？伊森来过电话？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你昨晚有没有接到过什么电话？”  
玛姬勉强微笑了一下。“史蒂夫来过一个电话，问你在哪，”她不情愿地说：“一周没回家，这就是你要问我的第一句话？”  
“听着，嘿，这不是开玩笑的，”马丁按住她的肩膀，压低声音：“我的一个证人失踪了，玛姬，他也许会到这儿来，那些在找他的人也许会找到这来——你明白了吗？”  
“我对你的烂摊子没有兴趣，马蒂。”玛姬的声音变的生硬：“要是你非要知道，有一个电话，但我接起来以后，它就挂断了。”  
“而它没有再响起过？”玛姬的目光让他没有再问下去。  
马丁上前一步，吻了吻妻子的脸颊。“我得去工作了，抱歉，玛姬，等我回来——”他做了个模糊的手势：“我们会好好谈谈的，我答应你。”  
“你真是个懦夫，马蒂。”玛姬对着他的背影咬牙说，马丁顿了顿身子，加快了脚步。  
他砰地一声关上车门，扯开自己的领带，六月份，当他独自一人在家照看两个孩子的时候，他接到了一个电话。“你的妻子正在贝思登酒店，”那个声音说：“房间号码是……”  
“什么？”马丁抓住话筒，看了一眼正在看电视的两个女儿，压低声音：“你是谁？”  
“那是个能够看到泳池的房间，沿着地毯一直走，你就会看到它。”电话挂断了。  
马丁按捺住拉开窗帘，看看是谁在恶作剧的冲动，他低头看了看表，随即抓上自己的外套，冲出房子，开车来到了十公里以外的那家酒店，不出预料，他什么也没找到，那晚他回到家里时，玛姬因为他把孩子扔下就这么跑出去和他吵了一架。回想起那天晚上的事，马丁吁口气，双手抓住方向盘，望着眼前的道路。现在回想起来，整件事都有值得怀疑的地方。  
狱警把路易斯的男友带来后，他在马丁面前大喇喇坐下，身体朝后仰着。  
“这是怎么回事？”杰弗里说：“联邦法警连这事都管？”  
“我是来问你路易斯的事的，”马丁说：“路易斯·肯奇，杰·肯奇的妹妹？她失踪了。”  
“对，我还以为条子不理这事呢，”杰弗里把两手搁在脖子后：“你想知道什么？”  
“她有没有对你提到过她哥哥的事情，关于他在给谁开车？或者你有没有听她提到过南边的一个地方，那里的人都——”马丁比了比自己的脸：“——戴着面具？”  
“我不知道她哥哥的事情，杰不喜欢我，认为我是个混帮派的，你懂吧。我很高兴那狗娘养的死了，”杰弗里说：“他早晚会的，他把路易斯带去那些地方——”  
“唔，等等，杰弗里。”马丁打断他，拿起笔：“什么地方？”  
“我不知道，她说是一个人们能尽情狂欢作乐的地方，她说只要她去了，她和鲁比的帐就能一笔勾销——”  
“鲁比，”马丁身子稍稍前倾，抓紧了笔：“‘黄袍国王戏服店’的那个鲁比？”  
“对，你是怎么知道的？”杰弗里怀疑地看着他。  
“刚才你说——你说杰早晚会遇到麻烦的——那是什么意思？”  
“我不知道，七月份的时候，我听他提起过这事，说是有什么人逃跑了，而那些他为之工作的人不喜欢这样，他还提到一个名字，那名字听起来够怪的，像是Cr——Crash？”  
“Crash，”马丁说：“你确定是Crash？别的名字呢，拉斯特，你听说过这个人吗？”  
“从来没听说过。”杰弗里说，他打了个哈欠，放下手：“所以，我能假释还是怎么的？”  
马丁离开圣马丁维尔监狱，开到距离工作的地方最近的一家咖啡厅，正要下车买早餐，突然发现倒后镜上有一小块污迹，他定睛一看，那是颗黑色的星星，仿佛被粘贴上去的。  
他停下车，绕到车后打开车尾箱。在那里，装有面具和斗篷的袋子不见了。

马丁回到车里，把所有角落都翻了个遍，并没有找到他要找的东西，正在焦头烂额的时候，他的随身电话响了起来。“马蒂，”是史蒂夫的声音：“高速公路巡警发现了他，在I-20附近。”  
总算，好几天以来，这是第一个好消息。马丁坐直身体。“他现在在哪？”  
“在圣马丁医院，你知道那地方吗？”史蒂夫说：“你现在在哪？我昨晚找过你。”  
“好，好，我知道那地方，”马丁敷衍着：“我现在就过去。他有什么异样吗？”  
电话那头沉默了一会。“你自己过来看吧。别惊动伊森，好吗，马蒂？”  
马丁愣了愣，突然怒从心头起，他直接挂断了电话。他花了四十五分钟才抵达圣马丁医院，史蒂夫在病房外的走廊上等着他。“马丁，”他迎上来：“他什么也不肯谈，一定要等到你来为止——我试过了。”  
马丁越过他直接往病房里走。令他震惊的是，躺在病床上的并不是拉斯特·科尔，他从未见过这个人。他望向史蒂夫。“这他妈的是什么玩笑吗？”他火了：“我该认识这家伙？”  
“你喝太多酒了，马蒂，”史蒂夫耸耸肩：“这就是他。伊森已经签完文件了，我们明天就可以把他移交。”马丁揪住他的领子，把他抵在了病房墙边。“这里面到底有什么把戏，嗯？”他吼道：“你和伊森，你们知道些什么，是不是？那家伙到底在哪？！”  
“小心你说了些什么，马蒂，”史蒂夫冷着脸说：“既然我们都认识他，只有你不——那么，真正疯了的人可能是你，不是吗？你最好仔细你的下一步，因为生活可不是游戏，伙计。”  
马丁喘着粗气盯着他，突然意识到他说的是对的。他愤然松开手。病床上的人不可能是拉斯特·科尔，那他究竟是谁？真正的拉斯特又在哪？“其余文件呢？”马丁朝史蒂夫伸出手：“入院记录？还有其余和他相关的书面文件呢？只要有一张照片证明这不是——”   
他停住嘴，在病房的角落里，一个离开的护士身后露出了一幅涂鸦——哪怕它很简陋，而且不过一个孩子的手掌那么大，马丁还是认出来了，那是个面具。拉斯特来过这里。


	5. Chapter 5

多米洛坐在酒桌旁，身体往后靠，一条腿搭在另一条腿上，仍然穿着他在有演出的夜晚常穿的那套西装，一手顺着舞台的音乐打着节拍。马丁在他对面坐下，受惊的钢琴师马上翘起的腿，打算站起来，马丁用目光阻止了他。  
“干什么，你不认识我了？”多日来的奔波使得他的耐心几乎消耗殆尽，他粗鲁地说。  
“嘿，我没有什么要隐瞒的，”多米洛靠回椅背：“如果你是作为法警来这，你最好赶紧离开。”  
马丁拧头看了眼酒吧门口的打手，对他亮了亮自己的警徽，成功令那个已经迈出步的男人留在了原地。他回头给自己倒了杯酒，这才望向多米洛。“这下好了？”他扬起眉毛：“为什么我非得亮明身份，嗯？我倒要看看大陪审团开展调查以后，你们还怎么经营。”  
丹尼的脸上隐约流露出恐惧。“听着，”他咬着自己的指甲：“我什么也不知道，求你了。”  
搁下酒杯，马丁将一张照片按在酒桌上。“仔细看看这个人，你昨晚——或者任何一个你挣外快的晚上——见过他吗？仔细看看再回答我。”  
“我不再在那地方工作了，”多米洛摇头，脸色苍白如纸：“你没听说吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我要离开这里了，”多米洛勉强扯出笑容：“在一条游艇上找到了工作，他们正好需要一个乐队，这是好消息，是不是？欧洲。我还从来没去过那么远的地方。”  
马丁的眼睛移开他的脸，落在他颤抖着握着杯子的手上。“你要离开了。”他重复。  
“对，这个家伙找到了我……不管怎么样，”多米洛双臂离开桌子：“我帮不上你的忙，马丁，且不说我从未见过这个人，我已经有三个晚上没在那地方工作了。”  
“仔细看看这张照片，”马丁说：“你真的没见过他？路易斯•肯奇呢？你也没见过？”  
“听着，马丁，我不知道你自己以为你在干什么，”他吸了吸鼻子：“你在做的事情很不理智。”  
“你什么意思？”  
多米洛四周看看，随后转过头来朝马丁前倾身体，声音降低变成了耳语。“你以为我不知道你跟着我到那栋房子里去？你以为他们不知道？是怎么回事，婚姻对你来说还不够？”  
马丁抬头看着他，手指紧紧捏住杯子。“你这个混蛋，”他急促呼吸：“再看一眼这张照片，然后看着我的眼睛说你没有见过这个人。别对我说谎，我知道你的眼罩不怎么牢靠。”  
多米洛低头看一眼照片，再抬起头对着他。“我从未见过他，我告诉你了。”  
马丁越过酒桌揪出他的领子，将他按倒在桌子上，酒杯应声落地而碎，引起酒吧里所有人的惊呼。乐队停止演奏，萨克斯风停留在一个空洞的低音上。马丁俯下身子，望着多米洛的眼睛。“现在再告诉我一遍。”  
“我从未见过他。”多米洛艰难地说。他的脸上满是汗水。  
马丁松开手，警告地扫视四周。他从皮夹里掏出钞票付了帐，随后大步离开了酒吧。他打开车门坐进自己的车子里，手刚碰到方向盘，他不动了。  
他歪了歪身子，一只手探向腰间的枪，快要碰到枪柄时，后座上的人开口了：“马蒂，是我。”  
马丁浑身一僵。他真想立刻将后座上的人拖下车揍一顿，但他忍住了。他咬着舌，平复自己的呼吸，手指从枪柄上松开，转而握住方向盘。“我真该把你很揍一顿，你知道，”他用粗嘎的声音说：“就为了你给我带来的这些麻烦……”  
“我没给你带来过任何麻烦，”拉斯特说：“是你自己给你自己找的麻烦。”  
马丁瞄了一眼镜子里的人。“你这几天到哪去了？”他说：“你能告诉我吗？”  
拉斯特歪着身子斜倚在车后座上。“长话短说，马蒂，”他平淡地回答：“任何人都不能知道我来找你，这是其一。其二，我需要一个地方住。”  
马丁回过头和他对视，拉斯特嘴唇紧抿，满脸疲倦，他抬起手指按在自己的颈侧，仿佛在测自己的脉搏，他看起来——马丁不想这么说——糟透了。他发动车子，拉斯特闭上眼睛，滑入座位些许，车内蔓延着寂静。  
“我到处找过你，”马丁过了一阵说，只是为了找点话题：“我的一个线人……他告诉我……”  
他闭上嘴，突然不知道该从何说起，说他在一个死人的遗物里发现了一个面具？说他曾经参与过一场不合法的聚会？说所有这些，很可能与一个失踪的女人，甚至与那踪谋杀案有关？  
他改口了。“有个家伙在医院里，声称他才是拉斯特•科尔。你知道这件事吗？”  
拉斯特的回答出乎他的预料。“那样也许更好，马丁，”他疲惫地说：“我不知道。”  
“你到底怎么了？”马丁疑惑地说：“我是说，所有这些围绕着你的谜团——”  
“送我到最近的汽车旅馆去，”拉斯特说：“到了以后，我会把所有事情都告诉你。”  
马丁照做了。车子还没停稳，拉斯特举起那只一直垂下的胳膊，那是一支九厘米口径手枪，枪口对准了他的后脑。“我需要你替我做件事，马蒂，那以后，你就摆脱我了。”  
“操。”马丁觉得这个晚上操蛋透了：“你说吧。”  
“让你的线人打个匿名电话，”拉斯特扔给他一张卡片：“就说在这个地方见到过我，说我在这里租了个仓库，随便你怎么说——别让这事牵扯到你自己，但越多人知道越好。”  
马丁摇头。“我真是受够你了，你知道吧？”  
“现在把你身上所有的现金给我，”拉斯特面无表情地说：“然后离开这儿。”  
马丁掏出皮夹，把里面的现金扔掉车后座上，他没回头看，但他听到车门打开的声音。“妈的。”过了一会，他对自己说。他拿出自己的手机，开始寻找安东的号码。

圣马丁医院不是那种你会喜欢的地方，马丁穿过长长的走廊，来到病房跟前，那个冒名顶替的男人正在闭目假寐。马丁拉开椅子，在床边坐下。  
“警官，”那男人开口：“我已经都告诉你的同事了。”  
“我只是来看看你还需要些什么。”马丁说：“一旦你可以出院，我们就把你转移到安全的地方去，这里可算不上安全，你知道吧，那些墨西哥人和帮派团伙都在找你。”  
“你说谁？”  
“你不知道吗？”马丁咧嘴微笑：“有人想要你的命，这就是为什么他们把你纳入了证人保护计划，你可惹恼了一些很不一般的坏家伙，科尔。”  
那男人重新闭上眼睛。“你只是在耍我玩。”  
“不，我没有，”马丁板起脸：“我都忘了，你受了伤，也许记忆也受损了？一个墨西哥边境贩毒团伙正在找你，他们悬赏二十万要你的头，但他们还不是你最应该担心的——”  
对方的脸抽搐了一下，眼睛左右乱瞟。“我得出院。”他突然说：“赶快让我出院。”  
“你的伤还没好呢，拉斯特。”  
“但有人在找我，不是吗？是你说——”声音嘎然而止，他躲避起马丁的眼神。  
“别废话了，现在，告诉我，”马丁推开椅子站起来：“你到底是谁？”  
“我是拉斯特•科尔。”  
“听着，”马丁说：“当你和我待在那间安全屋里的时候，我是那个负责保护你的人——你得小心最好不要对负责你生命安全的人撒谎，因为他们只要一个疏忽——”  
那家伙的脸上露出一种奇怪的神情，好像有人给他的身体放了气。“名字是约翰。”他说。  
“约翰什么？”马丁怒吼。  
“约翰•海恩斯。”那个男人说：“我只能告诉你这么多了，警官。其余的你可以自己去查。”  
“你干嘛要答应这件事？”马丁继续追问：“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
海恩斯闭上嘴，嘴部肌肉纹丝不动，法令纹显得更深。他抬眼望着天花板，不再理会马丁。  
“回答我！”马丁还要继续问下去，海恩斯的目光里有种东西泄漏了他，马丁回头一看，史蒂夫正沿着走廊走来，马丁直起身子，迎向对方。“出了什么事？”他在门口截住了史蒂夫。  
“回家去吧，我来看着他。”史蒂夫说。  
马丁低头看了看手表，史蒂夫并没有提到匿名线报的事。

他踏上家门口的台阶时，两条腿重得像是轮胎，而他已经有好几个晚上没有睡好了。他打着哈欠，拿钥匙开了门，走进妻子的卧室。  
他停住了脚步。  
那天晚上他所佩戴的面具就搁在他的枕头上，在室内黯淡的光线下闪闪发亮。  
马丁的心跳骤然加快，他望着正在熟睡的妻子，有一分钟没有动弹。随后他悄然弯下腰，拾起面具，走出房间，把它放回自己的车上，干完这一切以后，他回到自己家的客厅里，扔掉钥匙，双手撑着桌子喘息。“操。”他感觉到太阳穴的血管在跳动。他回到卧室，玛姬在床上翻了个身，睁眼看着他。“我没听见你进门。”  
“唔，我觉得最好不要吵醒你和孩子，”马丁打了个手势：“案子告一段落了，我回来看看。”  
“你看起来心不在焉，”玛姬坐起来：“有什么事吗？”  
“没事，我只是——”马丁想起那个面具，改了口：“——今晚我得出去一趟。”  
“必须去？”  
“并不是必须，但——”  
“我懂了。”玛姬说：“至少晚饭你会在家吃，对吧？奥德莉问起你了，就在昨天晚上。”  
“当然。”  
玛姬盯着他。“你和我的问题到底是什么，马蒂？别打断我——和我谈谈。”  
马丁想说什么，又忍住了。他站住脚。“六月份的时候，我接到这些电话……”他说：“……贝斯登酒店，你知道这个地方吗？”  
“所以你怀疑我，”玛姬的眼睛睁大了：“这是你的意思吗？你到底想说什么？”  
“你知道我想说什么，我的意思是，就算这是恶作剧，这家伙怎么知道所有你不在家的日子？”马丁没能说完，因为玛姬把一个枕头朝他扔了过来。“滚出去，”她扯紧了嗓子：“现在。”  
愤然踢上门，马丁沿着车道走向自己的车，他拎着装有几件换洗衣物的网球袋，打开车尾箱，但他的动作一滞：那个该死的面具就在角落里，静静地看着他。马丁扔下袋子，重新关上车尾箱。  
他不能再继续去想那个晚上，不能怀疑那和拉斯特有什么联系，否则他会发疯的。  
他伸手掏烟，却掏到了拉斯特给他的那张卡片，上面是一个仓库的地址。马丁把它揉成一团，从窗口扔了出去，伊森没有让他插手这件事，这同样也很可疑，但马丁决定不去想它。  
他决定去喝杯酒。  
喝了足够的啤酒以后，他再次想到了那个面具。他喝完最后一杯啤酒，把车子直接开到了丹尼所在的酒吧，借着醉意冲上舞台。  
他的手抓紧多米洛的燕尾服领子，挥起拳头，多米洛朝后趔趄几步，倒在了鼓架上，现场一片骚动，马丁拔下枪，对准多米洛的耳朵。“现在，我数到十，”他咬牙切齿：“你知道我要的是什么。你与执法部门的合作我们会很感激，先生。”  
十分钟后他步出酒吧，拳头里握着一张写着地址的餐巾纸。他叫了辆出租车，司机朝后看。“不走运的晚上？”他说，瞧见了马丁T恤上的酒渍。  
“算是吧，”马丁说：“但我觉得我的运气快要来了。”  
这次，是一栋砖红色的建筑，感觉像是被改建过的教堂或者医院，走进门厅，两道楼梯一左一右盘旋而上，通往二楼，全都铺有红色的地毯，两名侍者守在楼梯口，戴着面具。他们的脸在大厅正中的吊灯映照下，像是雕像。令马丁意外的是，这一次没有人问他要密码。  
“我们等待你很久了，先生，”一名侍者朝他点头：“请跟我来。”  
马丁跟在他身后走进敞开的厚实橡木门，伊森坐在沙发上，仍然戴着那幅面具，但马丁认出了他，他端着酒杯，对马丁点了点头。马丁的目光扫过他的脸，落到了他的身后。  
那名戴金色面具的男人站在伊森身后，马丁认出了他的纹身和他的目光。伊森抬起一只手，他朝马丁走来。“这世界上有许多乐趣，”伊森——或者马丁以为是他——说：“你还没学会。”  
“抱歉，”马丁不舒服地动了动肩膀：“我们见过面吗？”  
“我在邀请你加入我们，先生，”伊森说：“别再查下去，因为那对你和对你周围的人来说都是种危险——你本来可以享有更好的乐趣。你见过他，是吗？”他指了指朝马丁走来的男人：“今晚，他是你的了。”


	6. Chapter 6

是在伊森离开以后，马丁才得以好好端详他们所在的房间。房间深而窄，天鹅绒长沙发和橡木地板都给人以一种压抑的感觉。伊森刚才所坐的沙发侧挨着墙，墙角的青铜人像在地板上投下了灰蒙蒙的影子。吊灯影影绰绰，灯光不算亮眼，但在哥特式高窗上留下了异样而朦胧的投影。  
在长沙发旁边的圆几上放着一瓶已经打开的香槟，马丁弯腰试了试酒杯：杯身已经开始渗出水滴。  
这一切都很不真实，当他背靠着窗转过身来，一切都汇合成一片影子。马丁在沙发上坐下，紧张的心情稍有松懈，但仍无法说服自己这一切正在发生。坐下时，他才意识到他仍然穿着自己的斗篷，面具不服帖地盖在脸上，挨着汗水合扑在他脸上，开始令他不舒服。他清了清喉咙，手掌攀上沙发扶手，转向房间内的另一个人。  
佩戴金色面具的男人与马丁第一次见到他时不太一样了，陌生的痛苦和病态的狂热竟然在他身上激发出了一种勉强算得上是激情的情感，其表现便是他的目光失去了自制，变得浑浊而朦胧，他不住地揉搓着手指，肩胛骨微微颤抖着。不需要看到面具底下的那张脸，马丁都能猜到他的额头大概布满汗水，嘴唇因为焦虑而颤抖着，和自己一样不自觉地露出阴郁的神情。  
但当他真正开始用一种尖刻，嘶哑而摇晃的声音开始说话，马丁才明白到在他身上一切反常的原因：有人给他用了药。那种焦渴而缺水的声音绝不是由于室内的温度而造成的。  
“你应该离窗户远一些，”那男人说：“要是你想要，可以喝点酒。”  
楼下一扇橡木门突然关闭，发出的重响强调了他的话。马丁差点惊跳了一下，但他随即反应过来：这个房间也许被监控了，也许更糟。他快速环视房间，希望找到摄像头之类的东西，但没有找到。维持着坐在沙发上的僵硬姿势，他感到脸上火辣辣的。“你干什么？”  
他抵上沙发靠背，但对方已经朝他弯下腰，分开双腿，膝盖弯曲坐在他的大腿上，他的手绕过马丁的肋骨，摁住了他藏在斗篷里的枪。  
马丁抓住他的手。“如果你不告诉我你是谁——”他警告道。  
那浑浊的目光抬起，凝视着他的脸，在金色面具的衬托下，那种神态愈发冰冷。他坐在马丁的大腿上，勉强摁住他的肩膀稳住身子，歪歪斜斜，却竟然还说得出一句完整的，条理清晰的话，这使得马丁心中充满了惊讶。但真正令他震撼的还不是这些，而是那把声音里竟然蕴含着真正的警惕——甚至某种程度上的关切——刹那间，所有的问题再次在他心中升起。  
“把这东西带进这所房子，会威胁到你的生命。”那人回答：“这和我的名字无关。”  
“但我已经干了，不是吗？他们没揭穿我，就证明他们不介意我这么干，”马丁抬头望着房间对面，对那个假想的摄像头抬高了音量：“对吗？现在，告诉我你究竟是谁。”  
他得到长久的沉默，算是一种回答。他性急地抓住对方的胳膊。“拉斯特，是你吗？”  
这个名字一出口，马丁本来以为就得到了胜利，但那个男人仍然深陷在漠然和麻木当中，对他吐出的名字既没有反应，也没有因为被人认出而惊恐。马丁进而考虑第二种可能性，也许拉斯特失去了某段时间的记忆，作为药物的后遗症——他陷入全然的绝望，并且因为愤怒而觉得自己可笑，在自暴自弃的情况下，他举起香槟，给自己倒了杯酒。  
“你得做完那件你到这来做的事，”他今晚的唯一同伴开口了：“否则他们不会让你离开。”  
“我真受够了，老天在上，”马丁低声对自己说，然后他抬头：“我到这里来做些什么？”  
他没得到回答，显然，另一波发作——来自那该死的药物或是别的什么——使得他的谈话对象呼吸骤然加快，眼睛睁大了，他抓住马丁的胳膊颤抖的那种方式，好像已经无法忍受似的。马丁从那双倒影出自己的瞳孔中看见的压抑的痛苦令他吓了一跳，仓促间，酒杯掉在地上。  
他扶住对方，只是勉强地受到同情支配，希望让他好过点，但很快这种想法就被不那么清白的肉欲所代替。这欲望很难说是来自伊森方才那顿平静的讥讽，还是来自马丁一踏入这间屋子就感受到的那种刻薄的蔑视。  
“听着，”他低声说，嘴唇贴近已经神志不清的人的耳侧：“仔细听着：你确定这是你想要的？”  
“是的。”那把沙哑的嗓子说。

天花板上的老旧吊扇缓慢地转动，在地板上画出一个又一个十字型的阴影，透过光线能够看到扬起的灰尘，它们盘旋着往上，落到窗帘，地毯和家具上。灯光变得更暗，简直像是烛光，马丁有一种时间在这里被困住了的错觉，要么根本就不存在。  
他已经脱下了面具，而对方的面具仍然戴在脸上，令他们正在做的事情变得陌生，并不同于马丁过往在酒吧和办案过程中有过的艳遇，这显得正式，古老而奇异，像是某种仪式。  
对方背部的肌肉沿着他往下碰触的手指而紧绷起来，肩胛骨因为身体打开的张力而呈现出漂亮的弧形，没有疤痕阻挡他的手指，马丁找到地方以后，跨坐在他大腿上的那具身体突然僵硬起来，拱起背，大腿夹紧，紧张地抵御着他的手指。  
马丁不顾他的抵抗送入两根手指，他怀里的人骤然睁大眼睛，他的眼睛蒙上一层阴霾。趁他失神时，马丁伸手去解他的面具，但对方伸出手臂按住了他的手，马丁现在看清楚了，手臂上纹着一只露出骷髅骨架的鸟，鸟羽清晰可见，因为用力而更栩栩如生，像是即将起飞。  
“别这么做，”那人说：“你不了解这些家伙，你会后悔的。”  
“瞧，”马丁咬上他的喉结，一声压抑的喘息伴随扬起的脖颈：“我更好奇的是他们给你用了多少药，你已经硬了，是吗？你变得这么——”  
他没有多少耐心地转动手指，说明自己的观点，汗水蒙上这具躯体，即便是面具下面的表情已被隐藏，但身体的细微反应反而愈发显而易见。对方的阴茎抵住他的小腹，目光已经失去最初的冷静而蒙上层雾霭，潮湿的呼吸，愈发沙哑的喉音，以及夹紧自己的手指，已经开始敏感地收缩的脆弱处。  
他抬起空闲的手掌，按住在他身上的人的背，在他抽出手指以后，那人露出茫然的神气，呻吟里陡然升起被压抑的渴望。马丁攥住他的阴茎，并不温柔地收紧自己的手指，聆听他痛苦的吸气声，他的腰倏然间挺得笔直，肩膀后仰着像是想要离开，但最终只是闭起眼睛。  
马丁轻舔面具下面露出的皮肤，描绘面具的线条，有意传达亵渎的轻蔑感，他得到回应是愈发蜷起的膝盖，迎向他掌心的滚烫的勃起和紧闭的，不住颤动的眼睑，马丁于是隔着眼眶的凹陷处舔舐，感到对方眼皮下面眼球的轻颤，还有突然陷入他肩膀的手指，他笑了笑。  
这谈不上正常，他知道。但在这所房子里，一切似乎都是相反的。  
他松开握住对方阴茎的手，暗示性地抬起眼睛，无声地催促。那男人撑住他的膝盖，跪下来为他口交，他身上的所有线条都意味着不驯服，但他的表现却又带着某种焦躁的渴望。当他跪下来时，马丁花了很大力气才强迫自己一动不动，不去看解开面具后的那张脸。他只看到裸露的脖颈和面具的系带在后脑勺留下的痕迹，但他很快无法注意其他——那张嘴熟练而急切地吞吐着，当他完全将他吞入时，他的肩膀紧挨着马丁的手臂，马丁的手能够方便地顺着他的脊椎骨往下，埋入穴口，继续刚才没能完成的事情。  
仓促的顶撞令这场口交进行得不怎么顺利，那人喘息着低着头为自己戴上面具，这才抬起脸，马丁一面恼怒自己为什么不利用这个大好的机会看清这人是谁，一面抬手抓住对方还在调整面具的手，他们谁都没动，因为此刻只要有一个人松开手，面具就会掉落。  
“在你做任何事之前，”那人先开口了：“最好确定你希望事情往那个方向发展。”  
“为什么，”马丁反问：“如果我现在松手的话，会发生什么？”  
他没得到回答，这并不奇怪。他感到一种令人不快的感觉正在上升，好像他即将做出什么让自己后悔的事，他蓦然不再注视对方。他闭了闭眼睛，做了次深呼吸，随即凑上前，为对方固定好面具，这才看向那双眼睛。“这回满意了？”他自嘲：“我开始觉得我该离开了。”  
他没有说完，因为揪住他的领子，那人把他压制在了沙发上，重新骑上他的大腿。马丁僵了僵，随即抓住了对方的腰，戴面具的男人低下头，用牙齿咬开了他的斗篷。马丁的喉结吞咽着，对方抓住沙发边沿，缓慢坐下身子，将他的阴茎纳入自己体内，他的胸膛全是汗水。  
马丁攥住他的腰，一个名字突然在他的脑海里成型，来得像邪恶的快感那样突然。“Crash，”他说：“Crash是你，对吗？你为什么不离开这？”  
那人没回应，他沈浸在不断递增的快感中，用一种强硬的速度操着马丁的阴茎，他仰着头，身体上下弹动，似乎对这种事情已经习惯，马丁粗喘着，因为那感觉实在太好，他甚至不需要带动对方，这具躯体自己知道如何找到合适的角度。但唯一令马丁担心的是，这具躯体的对象似乎对任何试图与他接触的事物都没有回应，好像已经失去了情感反应的能力，此刻在他身上驾驭性爱的这个男人目光失去焦距，抽离着，似乎把真正的自己储存在另一个地方。  
马丁从未经历过这样美妙，却这样残酷的性爱。他甚至只发出最低限度的声音，除了两人的交合处，并不碰触马丁，也不让马丁碰触他，也许这是要求之一，但这是病态的。  
马丁汗涔涔地抵达高潮，他抵着对方的肩膀咬紧牙才没有吼出声。平复呼吸以后，对方仍然被钉在他的阴茎上，仍然硬着，头发散乱，马丁正要查看他的状况，通往房间的门突然打开，一个披着斗篷，马丁从未见过的陌生人走了进来，带着骷髅面具，身后跟着两个人。  
马丁还未曾看清他的脸，他已经开口说话。“先生，”他用一种像是耳语，但带着令人难忘的轻蔑的命令口吻说：“别待太久，要不然你会不再受到欢迎。”他歪了歪头，两个随从大步走上前来，夹住了Crash。  
“什么？”马丁看着那张并无表情的脸，他伸手去摸枪，但恢复了理智：“你没有权利——”  
“换句话说，既然你今晚来此的目的已经达到，你得离开。”  
马丁望着屋内的四个人，只有自己一个蒙在鼓里令他生气。“听着，如果这是关于钱的问题，”他不让步，他抓住最后一根稻草：“我可以付钱给你。”  
“我们用不上你的钱或者你的任何东西，先生，”那个操英国口音的男人对他做了个请的手势：“他有别的地方需要去，至于你，你得回家去了，祝你有个愉快的晚上。”  
马丁皱眉，上前一步，但朝他走来的两人露出了斗篷里的枪，马丁咬紧牙关。  
“我得等我的计程车，”他撒了个谎：“我们说好——”  
“已经替您准备好了，先生，”那人彬彬有礼地说：“车子正在门外等您。”  
马丁从那张脸的背后看到了威胁的味道，Crash跟在其中一个人身后往外走，他回头看了马丁一眼，但那目光里只有一种无法辨明的情绪。马丁跟着另外一人来到屋外，出租车正等着他，还是来时的那辆，不同的是，这一次，在回程中，司机再也没有问过他任何问题。

一阵电话声大清早把马丁吵醒，他抄起话筒，过了一阵才睁开眼睛。“你说什么？”  
“拉斯特•科尔自杀了，昨天晚上，在圣马丁医院，”史蒂夫说：“你得过来一趟。”  
马丁猛地从床上坐起来，这才记起这并不是他所认识的那个拉斯特。这么说来，约翰海恩斯自杀了，如果“自杀”这个词不需要重新定义的话。“他怎么可能在你的眼皮底下自杀？”  
“我出去抽了根烟，你知道我的，”史蒂夫听起来并不以为然：“我离开了十分钟，顶多十五分钟，等我回来的时候——”  
马丁抓过闹钟看了眼时间。他想到了另一个问题。“接下来会发生什么？”  
“失去了关键证人，这案子很可能不成立，”史蒂夫说：“控方需要重新收集证据，而那会花掉很长时间，其余的证据都是间接的，你知道。”  
“那不是我要问的，”马丁吼道：“接下来会——史蒂夫，仔细听好——发生什么，嗯？”  
半晌的沉默。“伊森已经知道这件事了，”史蒂夫说：“他认为我和你负主要责任。”  
马丁骂了句脏话，把电话挂上。他扭过头，看着床边的斗篷和面具，以及和这些东西纠缠在一起的领带和衬衫。约翰•海恩斯，马丁打赌他也是个像路易斯•肯奇一样的游魂，现在他死了，成了另一条死胡同。他去医院时顺道经过黄衣国王戏服店。还是那个女人迎接了他。  
“我是来还……唔……还衣服的。”马丁说。  
她完全失去了第一次见到他时候的热情，非常冷漠地接过了那个袋子，带着不耐烦在纸上划掉了他的租用记录，马丁被她那明显的冷淡搞得有些尴尬。他打算离开时，她甚至没抬头看一眼。“我能问一句，”马丁说，简短描述了一下伊森的面具：“你们有这种面具吗？”  
“那得订做，”她警觉地说，打了个哈欠靠着墙壁：“现在没人用那种面具了。”  
马丁离开时，透过脏兮兮的玻璃橱窗瞥见她在抽烟，睡衣的带子垂在脚背上。他把车子驶向圣马丁医院，却在半路折返，径直开向了局里。他绕过那些好奇打量他的人，直接走进伊森的办公室，关上了门。“我需要知道你们在搞些什么名堂，”他开门见山地说：“否则——我把话说清楚，伊森——我就告诉每一个我认识的人，医院里那具尸体是约翰•海恩斯。”  
伊森一手按住话筒，看着他。“你想要什么？”他冷下脸来。  
“自杀的那家伙，”马丁把手撑在桌上：“你打算把他记我头上，对吧？”  
“我不认为我非得回答这些问题。”伊森的口气强硬起来。  
“别担心，”马丁冲他一笑：“接下来的问题你会喜欢的，保证我的家人和他的安全——你知道我说的是谁——否则，我手里有戏服店的租用记录，备份我可以寄给媒体。你喜欢吗？”  
他的掌心在出汗，他冒险说了谎，而他本来不是个喜欢铤而走险的人。出乎意料的是，伊森转身面对他，挑起一根眉毛。“坐下。”他说。  
马丁警惕地朝身后看了一眼，坐下来。伊森对他摇摇头。“你什么也不知道，马蒂，你只是在捕风捉影，信不信由你，我们埋葬过比你知道得更多的人。但你要的人可以活下去——只要你遵守约定，不再去找他，不再查下去。”  
“我昨晚不在医院里。”马丁突然说。  
“你说得对，”伊森阴沉地笑了笑：“我们所有的人都希望在适当的时刻缺席，不是吗？”  
马丁站起来，当着他的面关上了门。他来到外面，给家里拨了个电话。“玛姬，是我，”他犹豫再三，说道：“我们需要谈谈。”


	7. Chapter 7

在回家的路上，马丁停下来给女儿们挑选圣诞礼物。每年这个时候，玛姬会和他一起来给孩子们挑点什么，但现在只剩下他自己。在百货公司柜台前，一个年轻女人迎接了他。  
“不给您的妻子准备点什么吗？”她说，精心修剪的红色指甲叩在柜台上。  
“我离婚了。”马丁随口撒了个谎：“上个圣诞节的事。”  
她把惊讶藏在礼貌的微笑下，手指立刻离开了柜台。“喔，”她说：“抱歉。”  
“没什么，”马丁耸耸肩膀：“你不是第一个问我这种话的人，至少你用最漂亮的方式问的。”  
现在她笑起来了，她把上身撑在柜台上，好奇地端详着他，身上的香水味道因此显得更浓。  
“你是在和我调情吗？”  
“喔，我做梦都不敢，”马丁举起两手一摊：“我只是想问你几点下班。这不犯法。”  
这个年轻女孩再次笑起来，她穿着百货公司的制服，给予她整个人一种中性色彩。她伸出一只手，指甲跳舞一般，划过玻璃柜台。“刚才，你在那个角落里的时候，我就看出来了。”  
“看出什么？”马丁说，他开玩笑的愿望已经打消了一半：“看出我想约你出去？”  
“看出你很孤独。”她皱起眉毛做了个鬼脸：“回家吧，先生，我们不可能总戴着面具。”  
马丁睁大眼睛望着她，她只是一脸平静地回应他的注视，马丁喃喃：“面具？”然后他的嗓子变得有点被激怒了：“你再说一遍？”  
“我并没有说什么无礼的话，先生，”她侧着身子，远远地离开柜台：“你很清楚。”  
一时间马丁的脸涨得通红，他仔细看她的脸，也许她只是随口提到面具，作为一种表达，并无其他深意，但马丁内心深处并不相信这个解释。他从她的脸上看不出端倪，转而打量周围，促使他方才开那些玩笑的冲动已经完全消失，取而代之的是一种讶异到了尽头的平静。  
他觉得自己被愚弄了，但不知道究竟元凶是谁。在玻璃橱窗上他自己的脸，看上去从未如此陌生，玻璃柜台里的种种礼物同样显得陌生，在玻璃的映衬下，它们不是显得过大就是过分渺小，全都脱离了原本的尺寸，在亮得过火的灯光下轮廓都变了形。马丁转向柜台。  
“我想看看有什么适合孩子们的礼物，”他说，疲惫再次袭来：“九岁和十二岁。”  
他不得不先把礼物摞起，再腾出手把车门打开。正当他费力地绕过礼物伸手去拉门时，身后百货公司中庭里的圣诞树亮起来了，它是一个庞然大物，几乎有两层楼那么高，全身镶嵌着各式各样的装饰物和彩带，马丁在车窗上看见它的倒影，他忍不住停下手头的事，回过身去望着它。有许多人绕树而过，步履匆匆，并没有看它一眼。  
在来往的人流中，马丁突然发现一个身影。  
他把礼物推进车后座，锁上车门，转过身来寻找那个身影。有许多人正在穿过广场走向地铁站入口，与此同时，从百货公司出来的人群汇入其中，那个身影消失了。马丁留神注意了一阵，它仍然没有出现。就在马丁以为自己只是产生了幻觉的时候，他重新在人群里看到了它。  
这一次他没有犹豫，立刻就跟了上去。他穿过人群，避开迎面而来的行人，急切希望赶上对方。那人穿着一件并没有什么节日气氛的黑色外套，走得非常缓慢，但并不犹豫自己的目的地。他以一种有节奏并且毫不迟疑的步子向前走着，左右闪躲，毫不显得狼狈。马丁的情况很不一样，他差点撞到一个刚从百货公司出来的老太太，他连声道歉，帮她把礼物拾起来，  
等到他抬起头来时，那人已经消失了。  
马丁的目光一遍一遍搜寻人群，仍然没有找到对方的身影。他失落地往回走，觉得此刻必须穿过兴高采烈的节日人群简直是一种报复。他实际上并没有走出多远，回到圣诞树下时，马丁下意识地停住了脚步。  
他要找的那个人正巧在树下，仰头望着那笨拙的装饰品，双手插在衣兜里。  
马丁走到他身旁。  
“你不该四处找我。”那人说。  
“我并没有，”马丁说：“你自己出现的。”  
“我猜那大概是真的。”那家伙说，他侧头看了马丁一眼。  
“是真的，”马丁说：“我经过这里，给我的女儿买礼物，然后我看见了这么个人，我猜那也许是你……不过我并没有抱太大的希望，你知道你有多难找。”  
“找到我以后，你打算干什么？”那家伙脸色不好，深陷的双眼里闪烁着一种神经质般的狂热，让马丁不舒服。他那惨白的脸色和僵硬的动作和健康一点也不沾边，甚至有点吓人。  
“我不知道，”马丁沉默片刻后说：“你瞧，这就是问题所在，我要是知道就好了。”  
现在那人不再说话，马丁转向他。“我现在该叫你什么？”他大着胆子说：“拉斯特？还是Crash？你还记得我吗？”  
他得到的是漠不关心的一瞥。“回家。”那个男人说：“你还拥有一种生活。”  
马丁有点恼火。“我当然知道我还有一种生活。我不需要你来告诉我我还有一种生活，你懂吗？我不需要把自己的生活搞砸的人告诉我——”  
“你就是个笑话，”对方回答：“你昨晚到那所房子里做什么？嗯？还带着那把枪……”  
“好极了，”马丁奇怪地注视着他，现在一种挫败感在他心里升起，因为他看出在他眼前的人阴沉，疏远而粗野。他看上去对拉斯特毫不知情：“你到底为什么要救我，嗯？‘替我赎罪’，狗屁。现在告诉我为什么，我就让你离开。”  
“我没有决定救你，”那男人瞥了他一眼，喉咙里咕哝一声：“拉斯特决定的。”  
“你在告诉我你不知道拉斯特的任何事？”马丁愈加恼火了：“他难道不就是你？”  
哪都不对劲，他模糊地想。这些灯光，这些人，尤其是眼前这个男人，像是一个病态扭曲的噩梦的残余，更糟糕的是，他自己并不知情。“噢。”马丁说。  
一个解释开始在他脑海里成型，的确，这样一切就解释得通了。“七月份，”那人梦呓似地说：“一个男人跑到树林里……一个女人发了疯……一具死尸……南部的房子……”  
马丁下意识地松开他，他慌乱地避开那些呓语。他往回走，将Crash和他的故事甩在身后，他的四处冲撞在人群里制造了一场小骚动，但很快那骚动就消失了。人群接纳了他，就像他原本就是这些急着回家的人中的一份子。等到他走到自己的车前，他已经开始重新恢复平静，不再心烦意乱。隔着后座的车窗，他看见了给女儿们的礼物，松了口气。  
它们全都用粉红色的礼物盒包裹住，扎着漂亮的缎带。这世界上毕竟还有什么稳固的东西。  
他钻进车子，开车时最后朝圣诞树下望去：刚才和他谈话的人已经消失了。

 

五年后，马丁为案子作证后步出法庭，遇上了一个穿深蓝色西装，佩格纹领带的男人，他戴着眼镜，额头皱纹很深。他在马丁进电梯前拦住了他。  
“法警，”那人说：“我想和你谈谈路易斯•肯奇的事情。”  
马丁看着这个男人，他虽然摆出一副聪明相，却抓住自己的相机，焦虑不安。“谁？”  
“路易斯•肯奇，”那人加重语气：“那个失踪的姑娘。三天前，他们在佛蒙特挖出了她的尸体，弗雷德警探正在负责此案。我听说你当年曾经调查过这件事。”  
马丁绕过他跨步走向电梯，但那人拉住了他的胳膊。马丁皱眉。“你还没告诉我名字。”  
“我是霍利斯，”那男人说：“记者。所以，当年你并不认为她是和男友跑了喽？”  
“我没有什么要说的，”马丁对他摇头：“你该去问弗雷德警探。我只是个法警。”  
“还是个干得不错的法警，”霍利斯提高嗓门：“据说，你的头儿打算举荐你？”  
马丁停住脚步，冲他警觉地压低声音。“你到底想干什么？”  
“听着，弗雷德正在全面封锁消息，”霍利斯说：“我需要你告诉我你当年查探到的任何事，我是说任何事——否则，萨默顿的事情就会上报。我想你的头儿知道这事不会高兴的。”  
马丁四下一看，电梯外人来人往。他把霍利斯拉到僻静处。“你是怎么知道萨默顿的事的？”  
“我自然有我的消息来源。”霍利斯精明地说。  
“哈，”马丁笑了笑：“也就是说你什么也不知道。”  
“我知道得够多的了，”霍利斯朝他使了个眼色：“面具，记得吗？”  
马丁脸色一沉。他看了看表。“我们再约个时间，我可以把我知道的告诉你，但我现在有地方要去——我得去见我的律师，离婚官司，你知道。”  
“好吧，但说定了。”霍利斯说。  
迈步走向电梯门，马丁没回答他的话。随着电梯门关上，他看见在他前方的一个男人手里拿着的报纸，上面标题写着佛蒙特连环杀手案云云，马丁突然起了好奇心，想知道当年和萨默顿有干系的一干人等此时在哪。史蒂夫已经回到伊比里亚当他的治安官了，伊森调到了佛蒙特州，那么其余人呢？比如丹尼，比如那个戏服店的女孩，比如——马丁不想提到这个名字，因为那像是个记忆里的诅咒——Crash。  
他没见过拉斯特一次，他甚至不确定这人是否还活着。  
“爸，”奥德莉站在台阶上，嚼着口香糖：“我来拿我的东西，操，她说你这时候不在家。”  
“有多少次我告诉你别那么说话？”马丁说：“进来吧。”  
漫无目的地换着台，马丁听着房间里的动静。他的大女儿抱着一个纸箱子出来，拿膝盖关上门。她转过身，吓了一跳。“你干嘛监视我？”她说：“你差点把我吓死。”  
马丁弯下腰，捡起从箱子掉落的一件东西。“这是什么，嗯？”  
“一些万圣节的垃圾，”奥德莉撇了撇嘴：“我只是还来不及把它们清走。别大惊小怪的。”  
她抢过马丁手里的东西，塞进箱子里。“那是个面具。”马丁指出。  
“所以？”她耸耸肩：“老天，你真喜欢大惊小怪的。这就是为什么我要到芝加哥去。”  
“你没有对我隐瞒什么，对吗？”马丁再看了箱子里一眼：“对我发誓。”  
“没有。”她瞪眼睛：“我真的得离开了，爸”  
马丁满怀忧虑地望着她把东西搬上自己的车，那个暗紫色的面具就在其中，对于万圣节的装扮来说，它过于华丽了。  
他没有按照约定去见自己的律师。  
到了晚上，马丁试图入睡，但梦境一个接着一个，大多和他曾经到过的那两处房子有关。他浑身冒冷汗惊醒，这才发现已经天亮了。他给自己倒了杯咖啡，强迫自己喝下去。  
这又是新的一天，也许在这一天里，他能真正忘了那件事。  
电话响了起来，一个未知的号码。马丁犹豫片刻，接了起来。“喂？”他说。  
一阵沉默。  
马丁想起那个记者。“如果这是霍利斯打来的，”他生气地说：“我不接受采访。你不该把电话打到我的家里来，伙计，我不管你知道些什么——”  
仍旧是沉默。马丁感到很意外。“玛姬？”他说。尽管他们已经两年没有联络了。  
没人回应。突然间，在话筒另一头，有人摁下了播放键，马丁攥紧话筒，那是丹尼在萨默顿聚会上弹奏的曲子，他不会记错。他整个人紧张起来。  
“Crash？”电话挂断了。  
来年春天，他到湖区度假的时候经过这样一条小路。沿这条路开进去，一所非常森严的房子坐落在路尽头，像在那里等待着他，但当他下车进入屋内查看时，里面什么也没有。飓风把一切都毁了，除了篝火的灰烬在地板上留下了不规则的形状，像一颗颗黑色的星辰。


End file.
